Ce n'est que le commencement !
by Storiesmania
Summary: Voici quelques petits épisodes de la vie d'Ariel et de sa famille vus du point de vue du roi Triton, ils sont tous liés à cette phrase que j'ai choisis pour titre.


Ce n'est que le commencement !

 _Là où tout tient sa source, une cérémonie, toutes les créatures marines rassemblées pour célébrer un événement très important pour la famille royale d'Atlantica. C'est un mariage. Celui de Triton, fils de Poséidon le dieu de la mer, avec la charmante sirène Athéna._

* * *

Je regarde un instant mon reflet, mes cheveux châtains sont bien coiffés, ma couronne est bien en place sur ma tête et mes yeux bleus sont plus brillants que jamais. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre, mon père entre et me détaille de la tête au bout de mes nageoires. Il sourit puis dit:

\- Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu vas enfin te marier et fonder ta propre famille.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis quand même un peu nerveux...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Triton. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

\- Si tu le dis père. Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

\- Oui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller chercher la mariée, mais tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre le chef de cérémonie. Ton témoin t'attend.

\- J'y serais dans quelques coups de nageoires père. À tout à l'heure.

Je joins paroles et actions, en quelques minutes, me voilà aux côtés de mon meilleur ami: Ronan. Il remarque ma nervosité malgré mes efforts pour me calmer et essaye de m'aider. Mais, ce n'est que lorsque la musique commence à raisonner que je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Je sais qu'elle arrive et que mon père ne laissera rien lui arriver. Lorsque je la vois arriver avec son voile, ses cheveux chatoyants virevoltants dans les flots et ses jolies parures qui la font scintiller. Elle est magnifique ! Quand elle est finalement à mes côtés, je lui prends doucement la main, nous échangeons un doux regard avant de centrer notre attention sur celui qui va nous marier. À la fin de la cérémonie, nous festoyions, jouons et discutons. Je repère mon père tout seul et, puisque ma femme nage avec le sien en rythme avec la musique, je vais lui tenir compagnie.

\- Me voilà finalement marié. Je suis tellement heureux père !

\- Ce n'est que le commencement ! Mon fils, tu as encore tant à vivre, me dit-il avec un grand sourire en m'étreignant pour me féliciter.

* * *

 _Bien des années plus tard, alors que sa fille Ariel vient le voir à bord d'un grand bateau pour annoncer la naissance de son premier enfant, une sorcière de sa connaissance vient tout gâcher. Il a déjà perdu sa femme et ce jour-là, il n'a pas été loin de perdre sa petite-fille._

* * *

"Ce n'est que le commencement !", s'exclame Morgana avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de magie noire sans que mes soldats ne puissent l'attraper. C'est le cœur lourd que je fais mon rapport à ma fille lorsqu'ils reviennent bredouilles après avoir fouillé partout. Il est décidé, pour la sécurité de Melody, qu'elle ne saura rien de ses origines de sirène, ni d'Atlantica, ou même de moi, avant que cette sorcière des mers ne soit retrouvée et arrêtée. Maintenant, à cause d'elle, je ne verrais pas grandir ma seule petite-fille et je ne recevrais pas non plus de nouvelles de ses parents. Après un dernier regard vers le palais où elle va passer son enfance loin de moi, je m'enfonce dans les fonds marins avec le meilleur ami de ma fille: Polochon. Une fois de retour à la maison, je m'installe dans un coin et demeure silencieux, longtemps, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que mes six filles restantes ne parviennent à me tirer de ma cachette en m'appelant de leurs voix inquiètes dans tout le royaume. J'ôte de mon visage toute trace de tristesse avant de les rejoindre en quelques coups de nageoires, tandis qu'elles sont à côté de la statue en or qui me représente aux côtés de ma femme, leur défunte mère: Athéna. Je m'approche d'elles et ma fille aînée Attina, annonce mon arrivée aux autres: Arista , Aquata, Andrina, Alana et Adella. Elles se propulsent toutes d'un coup dans ma direction et me serrent contre elles avant de me traîner à la maison pour le dîner, bien que personne n'a vraiment d'appétit depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la surface. Plus les jours passent, moins j'ai d'espoir de pouvoir trouver le repaire de cette créature qui pourrit ma vie et divise ma famille. L'espoir s'en va petit à petit même si la vie semble reprendre comme elle a été jusqu'à maintenant et je n'oublie pas les mots prononcés par mon ennemie avant qu'elle ne se sauve.

* * *

 _Deux ans plus tard, en pleine nuit, alors qu'il est assoupi, le roi Triton est réveillé par des cris._

* * *

Je râle, mécontent de me faire réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit puis quitte ma chambre afin de me tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Soudain, je me rappelle l'heureux événement que nous attendons depuis quelques mois, car peu après son mariage avec un bel homme-sirène nommé: Arès, ma fille aînée nous a annoncés qu'elle allait avoir un enfant. Il est un peu en avance. Tout à coup, je sens ma frustration et ma fatigue disparaître dans les flots. Je nage rapidement pour atteindre la source du bruit. J'atteins la chambre sans problèmes mais observe de loin avant de me décider à entrer. Attina est la dernière à s'être mariée, mais elle est la seconde à avoir une descendance, après ma chère Ariel qui nous manque à tous. Hum... Au moins, je ne serais pas séparé de ce petit-enfant là. Je prends place près de ma fille et de mon gendre. Ils déposent dans mes bras le petit Elios, le bambin attrape ma longue barbe blanche et s'amuse avec. Je me dis que ce n'est que le commencement d'une longue nouvelle vie, qui je l'espère, ne sera pas la seule à agrandir notre famille. Peut-être que cette naissance de mon premier descendant masculin nous portera chance pour la suite, qui sait ?

* * *

 _Dix autres années s'écoulent tranquillement. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, mais l'espoir n'a toujours pas retrouvé le chemin d'Atlantica, bien que, dans le fond d'un trou dans la mer, une certaine princesse découvre un objet qui va lui révéler son passé. Peu après, Triton est appelé en renfort par sa cadette: Melody a disparu !_

* * *

Elle m' attend au même endroit qu'il y a douze ans. Elle et son mari Eric sont debout sur le pont de leur navire lorsque j'arrive à heure dite. Ariel prend la décision de m'aider dans les recherches menées dans les fonds marins, tandis que mon gendre par sillonner les mers. Alors que ma fille cherche dans tous les coins qu'elle connaît, je vais à Atlantica pour m'informer des progrès de mes patrouilles. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Je prends donc place sur mon trône, tenant en main un coquillage à l'intérieur duquel se trouve le seul portrait que j'ai de ma petite-fille, puis en voyant certains de mes sujets s'activer à préparer de quoi fêter le retour d'Ariel, je me mets en colère et m'exclame en faisant de grands gestes:

\- Trouvez là ! Trouvez là ! Je veux que toutes les créatures de l'océan partent en patrouille !

Je remarque ensuite, une fois que j'ai quitté ma place en hauteur, que l'une des tables installées dans la salle, tremble. Je m'approche pour voir ce qui peut bien causer cela, lorsque mon héron arrive et m'annonce le retour de ma cadette. Je suis donc l'hippocampe pour rejoindre mon enfant et nous discutons tous les deux jusqu'à notre retour à la salle du trône où nous constatons avec stupéfaction, la disparition de mon trident. Le collier de ma petite-fille étant retrouvé par sa mère sur le sol, il s'avère clair qu'elle l'a volé sous l'influence de Morgana. Je rejoins mes troupes et plus tard, je retrouve ma fille et mon ennemie grâce à un goéland ami d'Ariel. Cette pieuvre géante tient ma cadette dans ses tentacules mais il n'y a aucune trace de Melody.

Je lui ordonne alors de relâcher ma fille et de me rendre ma petite-fille, bien que je sois en ce moment dans la position du plus faible. Elle ricane, satisfaite de son plan machiavélique lorsque je vois soudain Eric se faire emporter par les raies manta de Morgana et Ariel les poursuivre après qu'elle eu été relâchée. Peu de temps plus tard, elle remonte en compagnie de son mari ainsi que de Sebastian puis un énorme morse émerge de l'antre de la sorcière, Melody sur son dos, suivis par un pingouin et Polochon. Je soupire de soulagement, rassuré qu'elle n'a rien, mais le calme ne dure pas.

La folie de la sorcière la pousse à utiliser mon trident pour modifier son repaire mais aussi pour que nous nous prosternions devant elle. Je n'ai pas la force de résister à la magie de mon trident, mais je parviens malgré tout à voir ma petite-fille escalader le perchoir de la sorcière des mers. Le pouvoir lui est tellement monté à la tête qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué la fillette. Moi par contre, je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle, surtout lorsqu'elle est toute proche de tomber d'une hauteur impressionnante. Je me fais du soucis pour elle, mais la suite des événements me prouve que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter.

Elle est maline cette petite, utiliser le trident pour le planter dans un tentacule de la sorcière pour pouvoir ensuite me l'envoyer, il fallait y penser.

\- Je crois que ceci est à toi grand-père ! s'exclame-t-elle sous les yeux affolés de Morgana.

Désormais libéré de l'enchantement qui me forçait à m'incliner, j'attrape aisément mon trident et le pointe sur mon ennemie en disant:

\- Plus jamais tu ne porteras la main sur un membre de ma famille. Tu seras prisonnière pour l'éternité !

Le rayon magique qui la frappe l'enferme dans la glace, son poids la fait tomber en arrière puis elle sombre dans l'eau. Ensuite, son perchoir s'effondre mais la petite n'en est pas encore descendue. Heureusement, le morse rattrape Melody et Eric la prend dans ses bras tandis que l'on commence à quitter ce désert gelé. L'enfant se réveille et je suis enchantée de la voir consciente, en bonne santé. Elle présente des excuses à ses parents avant que sa mère ne la pardonne puis on fait les présentations de façon plus officielles avant que je ne propose un choix à Melody:

\- En tant que ma petite fille, je te propose de choisir entre venir avec moi sous l'océan, ou rester sur terre. Qu'est-ce que tu décides Melody ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux, guettant sa réponse et elle s'exclame:

\- J'ai une meilleure idée !

Une fois près des immenses murs séparant son palais de la mer, ma petite-fille m'emprunte mon trident et l'utilise pour le faire disparaître.

\- Terre et mer sont désormais unis pour toujours. Et maintenant, tous à l'eau, c'est la fête !,

déclare-t-elle radieuse avant de bondir de son rocher pour s'accrocher à mon cou.

Je ne me suis pas attendu à une telle action de sa part et je tombe dans l'eau, Melody encore accrochée à moi et riant aux éclats, tout comme moi et une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Le reste de la famille et nos amis de l'océan ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre et lorsque nous sommes tous enfin réunis, après que certains eurent surmonté leurs réticences de se mettre à l'eau, je fais apparaître un immense arc-en-ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. Ensuite, mes filles aînées et moi-même sommes invités à demeurer quelque temps sur la terre ferme.

Nous acceptons, bien que cela implique de troquer nos nageoires contre des jambes. Je suis le dernier à adopter une forme humaine. Cette sensation est très étrange et je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long à mon premier pas, heureusement pour moi, mon gendre à de bons réflexes et empêche ma chute. Je le remercie tandis qu'avec l'aide de Melody et Ariel, ils nous font prendre nos premiers cours de marche. Une fois cette habitude plus ou moins intégrée, Attina demande à sa soeur:

\- Nous n'avons rien d'autre à apprendre n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes loin d'avoir fini. Ce n'est que le commencement, répond ma cadette avec un sourire sincère et rassurant.

La vie en fait, c'est une boucle, composée de multiples commencement, car même la mort n'est pas une fin en soit, tant qu'il y a sur terre, ou sous la mer, quelqu'un qui se rappelle de toi. Et chacun de ceux qui ont dit ces mots, ils ont bien raison, même ma fille. Maintenant, nous devons apprendre à danser ainsi que tant d'autres choses que les hommes ont mais que les sirènes ne connaissent pas. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir, toujours pas habitué à cette apparence, ni au fait d'avoir des jambes. Après tout, je ne suis ainsi que depuis quelques heures.

Il va nous falloir à tous un certains temps d'adaptation, et puis, je ne suis pas trop mal sous cette forme. Mes muscles sont bien visibles sous mon costume bleu foncé, assorti à une chemise bleu pâle et un pantalon dans le même ton tandis que mes chaussures cassent le tout de leur couleur blanche qui va très bien avec mon nœud papillon et ma merveilleuse barbe, quoiqu'elle soit bien plus courte que d'ordinaire. Bon, je crois que j'ai assez repoussé le moment fatidique. Il est temps que je parte pour apprendre à danser comme mes filles, mes gendres et mes petits-enfants.


End file.
